Confusion
by K8 Dunn
Summary: Noah brings in two new members to his cause. The only problem-they're girls! And when they move in with Justin and Giriko, things REALLY get out of hand. WILL BE REWRITTEN. IS ON HOLD. Well, I guess you already knew that, didn't you?


**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry about all my stories being deleted, but they were junk. Here's a fresh story for ya! Will get new chapters on ASAP. Reviews are appreciated, but if your finger's broken or something, it's cool. OK, on to the story!**

******Chapter One**

The Katai Sisters

Giriko lay on the couch in his room and picked up a bottle of beer. Popping the top off, he took a long drink. He hadn't had a moment of silence like this since he joined Noah's group. Some crazy scheme had always been going on, or Gopher was complaining about Giriko's manners in front of Noah. God, he hated that kid. He was too stuck up and couldn't take a joke. Even though Giriko wanted to concentrate on hating Gopher and Shibusen, his thoughts wandered. Why hadn't he been ordered to go kill someone already? He wanted to rip something, or someone apart. He finished up his beer, threw the bottle in the air, and watched it smash against the ground. He smiled, thinking how Gopher would yell at him for not keeping his room as clean as he wanted to, which was practically antibacterial. He quickly drifted off to sleep with a wicked grin on his face.

"Giriko, wake up!" a loud voice boomed. Without even opening his eyes, Giriko groaned,

"Someone had better be dying Gopher," Gopher's scowl deepened. He grabbed Giriko by the shoulders and shook him violently. Giriko's eyes quickly snapped open and shoved Gopher away from him.

"What the hell was that for? I'm trying to sleep!" he growled.

"Noah-sama asked me to get you and Justin. He wants to show us something," Gopher snapped.

"Well, what the hell is so important?" Giriko asked.

"I don't know," Gopher said as he walked out of the door. "I just do what Noah-sama tells me to do." Giriko wanted curse at the kid some more, but he had already left. He decided to go see what Noah wanted him for. After all, Noah was an okay guy, and didn't bug him unless it was really important. God knows what it was this time.

Giriko walked into the living area of Noah's home. It was piled with plastic bins everywhere, filled with assorted stuff. The labels said everything from 'Pokemon Cards' to 'Jewel Encrusted Soaps'. Giriko set his mind away from the immense amounts of objects. He noticed Justin and Gopher were already there, waiting for him. Justin took note of Giriko's presence, and then drifted off into his music. Gopher noticed him and shot him a murderous glare.

"There you are!" Gopher shouted. "We've been waiting FOREVER for you to get here!" Giriko rolled his eyes.

"Who are you, my mother?" Giriko groaned. Gopher opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a puff of air, as he saw Noah standing in the doorway to the living room. He instantly bowed his head and greeted his master.

"Hello Noah-sama," Gopher greeted. Justin and Giriko's heads' both whipped to focus on Noah. Giriko was the first to speak up.

"So what did you want us for?" he asked. Gopher sent him a death glare, but Noah chuckled.

"Yes, yes. I do have something to show you," he replied.

"We have two allies who wish to join our organization," he explained. He moved away from the doorway, and gestured for the newcomers to come in.

"Don't be shy. Come in and meet your co-workers," Noah coaxed. Slowly, two girls walked into the room. The three boys looked them over. The first one had stone cold grey blue eyes and shoulder length red hair. Her green sleeveless dress shirt and flare jeans commented her thin figure nicely. The second one had blue eyes and long blonde hair styled in two pigtails. She wore a white elbow length T-shirt and a denim mini skirt. She kicked her white knee length boots against the ground.

"This is Ai Katai," Noah said as he gestured to the red head. "And this is Riue Katai," he said, gesturing to the blonde. "And they will be living with us. Giriko, you will house Ai, Justin, you will house Riue," Noah finished.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa! Why do they have to live with us?" Giriko asked. Before Noah could even answer, Gopher replied, "Because Noah-sama needs those rooms to store his collection. Plus Giriko, you hate to clean. Maybe with Ai in your room, it'll actually be tidy for once,"

"Thank you Gopher. Meeting adjourned," Noah said as he headed out of the doorway. Giriko was pissed, but there was nothing he could do. Instead, he focused his attention on the two girls. He stepped up to the taller one, who happened to be about three or four inches shorter than him. He smirked.

"Hey baby, what's your sign?" he said nonchalantly. While the girl in front of him did nothing, the shorter slapped him in the face.

"What did you just say to my sister you bastard? Did you just try to pick her up?" she roared. Giriko had been thrown back a few steps. He looked up at the blonde girl angrily.

"So what if I did?" he growled.

"You bastard! How dare you pull that shit on my sister! I'm gonna-" she hissed, but was stopped short when the other's arm came up to stop her. As if the arm was a magical barrier, the younger stepped back, but continued to curse under her breath. The older girl bowed her head.

"I apologize for my sister's behavior," she said flatly. Giriko was taken aback by this. She wasn't offended by his behavior, and yet was apologizing for her sister's behavior? And why did the younger one just step back? Both Justin and Giriko had a feeling living with these two was going to be more than they bargained for.

"So, this is where you're gonna be living," Giriko said as he opened the door. Ai surveyed the room. There was a bunk bed, a ragged sofa, a dresser, a mirror, a TV, a PS3, and a mini fridge.

"The top bunk's mine, put your clothes in the bottom drawers of the dresser, and there's pizza and beer in the fridge if you want some," he replied. As if Giriko had already forgotten she was there, he went over to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of beer, turned the TV on, and began to play a video game. Without a word, Ai dragged her duffel bag into the room and began to unpack, trying not to step on any broken glass. As she pulled random things out of her bag, Giriko asked,

"You don't talk a whole lot, do ya?" Even though she gave a slight nod, Giriko was too concentrated on Call of Duty to notice.

"Ignorin' me huh? That's cold," he said. Ai decided to ignore him for real, and organized her things into neat little piles.

"What's up with your sister? I don't think we'll get along too well if she keeps slappin' me," Giriko asked again, breaking the silence. Ai hesitated for a minute, but replied,

"Short temper," Giriko snorted at her.

"That's all you've got to say? 'Short temper'? Not even a sentence!" he chortled. Ai sighed. This wasn't the first time someone laughed at her short sentences. She had finally gotten to the bottom of her bag, and touched the leather case. It's touch made her smile the slightest of smiles. It was her violin case, holding her violin, the only earthly possession that allowed her to communicate to the world. Something inside of her made her wonder if she should play a song for Giriko.

"_No,_" she thought. "_It's too soon to do that quite yet,_"

"So, is this where I'm crashing?" Riue asked. Justin's face gave no sign of him listening to her. He simply stared off into space. She snapped into his ear.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, you bastard!" she shouted, but Justin continued to stare off into space.

"When I talk, I expect-" Riue was cut off short when she noticed the earbuds in Justin's ears. She slapped herself in the face, and removed the earbuds from his ears.

"Hey!" Justin whined.

"Listen 'Father', you better listen to me from now on. Now, I will repeat myself. Is this where I am staying?" Riue asked with a low voice. Justin pouted a bit.

"You know, I can read lips. I saw what you said," he replied. He gave a small smile.

"Such naughty language from such a young lady. And yes, this is where you will be staying, so if you don't mind," he said, popping his earbuds back in his ears. Riue sighed. Didn't he ever have to recharge his iPod? Riue decided to ignore it and start unpacking on the right side of the room, since the left was taken. She threw random items out of her duffel bag. Justin took note of what she threw out. Random articles of clothing, magazines, chips, and lip gloss tubes all piled up on her new bed. She stuffed her mass amount of clothes into the drawers of the dresser, and everything else was crammed under her bed. She pulled out a magazine and began to read. After a while, Justin grew bored of counting bumps on the ceiling and decided to talk to Riue, who was concentrating on her magazine.

"So, you acted pretty rough towards Giriko a while ago," he said. Riue quickly glanced over to Justin, then back to the magazine.

"So that's the bastard's name? Yeah, no one messes with my big sister, especially men like uh…Giriko," she replied. Justin sat up a bit.

"I thought older siblings looked after the younger siblings, not the other way around," Justin continued. Riue closed her magazine and began to play with a loose thread on her comforter.

"Well, Ai doesn't stand up for herself. So, it's kinda like I have to express her feelings for her," Riue replied.

"And why did you not attack Giriko? Why did you stop when her arm came up?" Justin pressed. Riue went a little pale.

"Ai is incredibly powerful. I don't pick fights with her anymore. You shouldn't either if you know what's good for you," she shuddered. Justin sat up all the way now.

"Why? Do you know why she's so powerful?" he asked. Riue shrugged.

"She had to. Our dad wouldn't let her be normal," she said.

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions. Well, our dad became so confused after our mom died of kidney failure. He took out his confusion and anger on us, but mostly Ai, because she looks a lot like mom used to be. When he found out I was a weapon, he wouldn't give us a moments peace until our training was over," Riue drabbled. "Back then, Ai cried a lot. But the training seemed to suck the life out of her. When she was fifteen and I was twelve, she didn't even cry when Dad whipped her. And then Dad made us eat human souls. He would bring home people he'd kidnapped, Ai and I would kill them, and we'd eat the soul as dinner. When Dad made us move out, we ate human souls and then came here. We met Noah on the street when we tried to take his soul, and he brought us here. End of story," Riue finished.

"How old are you now?"

"Sixteen,"

"So, if you were living off the streets, how do you have all of those things?"

"Stolen,"

"Ah," Justin looked up into the sky to see the moon at it's peak of perfection, which meant they'd probably stayed up until midnight.

"Well, goodnight," Justin said as he took out his earbuds and snuggled under the covers. As he fell asleep, Justin swore he heard Riue say,

"Goodnight, Justin Law,"


End file.
